Taki Chiri
(For some reason when I click on edit, it just loads forever and never gets me to the edit page. If someone knows a fix for this, or simply wants to do the formatting for this page themselves, it would be greatly appreciated!) Taki is a shinobi from no village, born to a farmtown in an obscure location at an unknown date. She is one of the most innovative ninja to ever walk the planet, always looking for ways to exploit every jutsu for maximum usage, and has developed the ability to use jutsu without using any handsigns. Though she is a renowned assassin, no one has ever seen her true form; the only thing people see of her are her shadow clones that have used transformation jutsu, while the original body is safely hundreds of miles away. The most useful thing she has devised in combat is a way for her to be completely immune to all forms of jutsu except taijutsu, allowing her to focus her training on that alone without worrying about countering ninjutsu or genjutsu. Her kekkai genkai allows her to absorb chakra form any ninjutsu attack, effectively not only cancelling, but also gaining the chakra they used for herself. Genjutsu is terrible against shadow clones, and since that's all she ever fights with, it's easy to see why very few combat styles are effective against her. [[PERSONALITY]] Taki is eccentric to say the least. The mad scientist of jutsu, she constantly works towards learning new jutsu, creating new jutsu, and exploiting known jutsu. While her clones appear to be fearless, even in the face of death, Taki herself is mortified of dying and growing old, which is why she has taken it upon herself to learn jutsu to make herself immortal. She fears dying, but she does not fear killing. She has been shown to be remorseless when it comes to killing others, be it for money or for her experiments. Above all of this, she has exceptional intelligence and wisdom. A keen eye for subtleties, she reads people with the adeptness of a newly unlocked sharingan. [[ABILITIES]] Though Taki was always skilled, she would never have been considered a prodigy among the members of any village. If she had been born in a village and undergone the training regimen, it would have been detrimental to her, as the freedom she had in her farmtown allowed her to explore the shinobi world in her own way, at her own pace. With this freedom, she developed unique methods of killing her opponents, combining shadow clones with transformation jutsu, weapons, and explosive tags, she is entirely unpredictable, which makes her dangerous. And that was in her early days As she has progressed, she has absorbed enough chakra to have an affinity for all five basic elements. Her ninjutsu repertoire is nigh unmatched, half of it with jutsu she invented. Her skill at using these jutsu varies depending on the jutsu. Were it to be a match between her ninjutsu skills and a ninjutsu specialist's skills, the specialist would likely win. When it comes to genjutsu, she's above par, but not great. Never having focused too much on it, her genjutsu skills are mostly fundamental, with a variety of basics and a few expert techniques. Aside from her cunning and inventiveness, it's her taijutsu that seals the deal in battle. Even the likes of Might Guy are no match for her ludicrous speed, agility, dexterity, and strength. Her expertise with weapons combined with these traits often forces a quick end any battle. She is a grandmaster with the body flicker technique, able to use it as effortlessly as if it were her regular speed. CHAKRA AND PHYSICAL PROWESS Taki's chakra reserves are immeasurable, thanks to her chakra absorption ability. This is what enables her to have so many shadow clones all over the world, all the time. When fighting against shinobi that tend to put a lot of chakra into their attacks, either boosting their taijutsu or attacking with ninjutsu, Taki hardly needs to take a breath as she overwhelms her opponent. Her proficiency in taijutsu allows her to take various approaches to combat. She can suddenly approach enemies from behind, unnoticed. She is comfortable with frontal assaults, and against multiple enemies at once. Her physical strength, unboosted by chakra, is great enough that she can lift people twice her size by the neck with a single hand, and throw them across a room. Her reflexes are sharp enough to block attacks she is unable to see. Binding her arms is pointless due to her ability to use jutsu without casting any handsigns. Her only weakness in physical combat is that she likes to toy around with foes who she thinks are weaker than her. Not necessarily for fun, though she does enjoy it; but to further her experiments. More than once this has led to her losing shadow clones, which other clones easily replace. NINJUTSU While Taki is certainly no god at ninjutsu, she is still exceptional at it, due in no small part to her vast arsenal, rivalling Kakashi's arsenal. She is also well versed in sealing and summoning techniques, mainly summoning weapons in quick fights, but has been known to summon creatures in epic battles, and even once tried to seal the two-tails inside of herself. She ultimately failed, and was forced to seal it in another person. NATURE TRANSFORMATION Taki can use all five basic nature transformations. Her original natural affinity was earth, but from her chakra absorption kekkai genkai, she has gained a natural affinity for all four other elements. Intelligence Taki solely relies on her shadow clones to fight her battles for her, while she stays hidden hundreds or thousands of miles away. The first clone, in a battle against someone of particular strength, will be more of a decoy and probe to analyze her target. After that shadow clone has been destroyed, another will take its place and Taki will have formulated a strategy to defeat her foe within seconds. In heated battles against other highly intelligent people, it will of course take more than two clones, as the enemy will likely keep certain abilities saved until later in the fight, so she will not know she has to plan around them. STATS Ninjutsu - 5 Taijutsu - 5 Genjutsu - 3 Intelligence - 5 Strength - 5 Speed - 5 Stamina - 5 Hand Signs - 5 Total - 38 COMBAT STYLE Her clones are the only ones that ever fight, with her out of harm's way. This allows her to go into any fight, even if she knows she'll lose, and she will never be killed from it. Her shadow clones render genjutsu useless on her. Her kekkai genkai renders all ninjutsu and any abilities that use chakra useless on her (tailed beast chakra, boosted strength, curse marks, sage mode, etc.), as that chakra will be immediately siphoned into her. With all of this in mind, she relies mostly on her advanced taijutsu and weapon summoning techniques to finish the job. In tougher fights, she will also use ninjutsu and genjutsu, and sometimes even summoning creatures.